Rock N' Roll High School
by heyxbaby
Summary: AU Ellie’s always dreamed of attending Degrassi Performing Arts High School. When she finally gets the chance to pursue her dreams, she find out how things really are. Eventual Crellie.


Title: Rock N' Roll High School  
Rating: PG-13 [Teen]  
Rating Reason: Language, Drug Content, Sexual Content  
Summary: [AU] Ellie's always dreamed of attending Degrassi Performing Arts High School. When she finally gets the chance to pursue her dreams, she find out how things really are. Eventual Crellie.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Degrassi: TNG, obviously. This is purely for creative fun!

!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------!

_Sophomore Year_

She grabbed her necklace and started to play with it. She always did this when she was nervous. She looked up at the huge school. She couldn't believe she was here. Ellie had dreamed of this moment since she was 11, when she first heard about this amazing school, _Degrassi Performing Arts High School_. It was even more amazing than the brochure. It was still all too surreal for her. She never expected to be picked out of, probably, thousands of other people who applied.

It all started at her old school, Jon Laughlin High. Her public high school. The one with all her friends and people she grew up with it. She was in her theater class, painting a set for the school's upcoming play. She was quietly singing to herself (or so she thought) when her teacher walked up to her and asked her if she had ever heard of Degrassi. After telling her teacher her dream of going there, Ellie's teacher, Mrs. Moore, surprised her with some great news. "You know they're trying out this new scholarship thing. But it's only for one student for a full ride. You should apply." she whispered to her behind the lazily painted green and brown tree. Ellie just nodded and Mrs. Monroe went off to her office. A week later, Ellie got a scholarship application in the mail from Degrassi. After filling it out and thanking her teacher, Ellie sent it off with the required tape. She never thought she'd be the one student who got accepted.

So now she was here. Ellie took one more deep breath, pulled a piece of red hair behind her ear, and started to walk inside with the rest of the students. Everything was so much bigger here compared to her old school. It looked more like a college than a high school in Ellie's opinion. Everyone had the latest technology in their hands. Everyone was dressed like they were going to a red carpet event. Ellie suddenly felt self-conscious in her black boots with red tube socks, plaid skirt, white button down shirt, matching plaid tie, and jean jacket. She didn't like that feeling at all. As she looked at all the people and pictures around, she bumped into someone. Ellie turned around to see a girl with long, brown hair. She was a little shorter than Ellie, but with the heels she was wearing, she stood the same height as her. Her skin was a little tanner than Ellie's and she had big, brown eyes, which were now set in a glare.

"Excuse you!" she snapped. Ellie backed up a few inches. "Sorry. I'm new, and I wasn't-" The girl then smirked at Ellie. "Oh. _You're_ the scholarship student? Figures. I'm Manny. And if you _ever_ bump into me again, you'll regret it." Ellie scoffed. "Who died and made you head bitch?" Manny scoffed as well and continued to walk past Ellie, bumping her shoulder purposely in the process. Ellie rolled her eyes as she turned to watch her walk away with her strut. Behind her she heard someone clapping slowly. Ellie turned to see a girl with black hair walking up to her. She was thin and had her bangs pinned with a bobby pin. She wore red converse and a brilliant smile. She stopped in front of Ellie and smirked. "You... are brave. Most people cower under Manny's presence." Ellie crossed her arms over her chest. "She thinks she's the shit. I, on the other hand, think she's rude." Ellie then smiled at the girl. The girl laughed. "She's the most popular girl in school and only a sophomore. That's why she acts like that." Ellie scoffed. "Being popular shouldn't give you bitch rights." The girl slowly smiled. "I like you. What's your name?" Ellie dropped her arms. "I'm Ellie. Ellie Nash. I'm the new girl." The girl nodded her head. "I'm Noelle. Yes, like the Christmas song. Don't remind me." Ellie laughed. They started walking to the front office.

"So where is your dorm?" Noelle asked. Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. They didn't have my room assignment on my paper." Noelle nodded as they kept walking, on the way, a tall boy with curly, brown hair stepped out of one of the rooms. He turned and smiled at Noelle. She smiled back. "Hey Craig!" Noelle exclaimed. Ellie stood there shocked at the cute boy standing in front of them. Craig smiled at her, and Ellie fought back the urge to blush. "And you are.....?" Ellie reached out her hand and he took it in his. Ellie and Craig both snatched their hands back at the sudden electric current that went through their hands. "I'm Ellie. I'm new." Craig smirked at her. "Ah. You're scholarship girl." Ellie rolled her eyes. "I really wish everyone would stop saying that." Craig laughed. "Well I have to go. See you guys later." And then he was off. Ellie and Noelle started walking again. After a few seconds, Ellie's curiosity got the best of her. "So who's that Craig guy?" Ellie asked. Noelle lightly laughed and shook her head a bit. "He's a good friend of mine. Our parents are best friends." Ellie shook her head as they stopped in front of the office. "Come find me when you find out your room number." Noelle smiled at her then walked away. Ellie sighed, relieved to have made one friend. She put her hand on the knob and opened the door.

x-x-x-x-x

"Ellie! I'm glad you're here. Come sit. Sit!" Ms. Williams, the head of the school, beckoned her in. Ellie had waited for a good fifteen minutes before she was called in. Ellie slowly sat down in the surprisingly comfy orange chair. Her office was a strange combination of orange and purple, but somehow, it worked. It reminded her of fall, Ellie's favorite season. As she looked around the office, Ellie saw all the awards hung on the walls. _Wonder what she used to do? _she thought. Ellie looked at Ms. Williams just then. She was a tall woman with auburn hair. She had rosy lips and cheeks, with a bright smile. She was fairly young, unlike the stereotype of people who ran schools. Ellie felt at ease with her. "I was so amazed when I saw your video Ellie. You sing so beautifully. Your video stuck out among the thousands of tapes we got. Where do you get your voice from?" Ellie shuffled a little in her seat. Ellie wasn't so open, or comfortable, to talk about her singing. She usually kept her singing voice to herself. "Um. I really don't know actually." Ellie answered. She just smiled at her and Ellie took that as a good thing. "So how do you like Degrassi so far?" Ellie smiled at her. "Oh it's great, Ms. Williams. It's so big and beautiful. I'm really looking forward to everything." Ellie decided to leave out the warm greeting from her classmate Manny.

She smiled even brighter at Ellie. "That's wonderful. So what brings you in my office Ellie?" Ellie sat up a little. "Well, my papers didn't tell me where my room is. All my stuff is still out in my car." Ellie sighed. She loved her car. It was a nice, black Volkswagen Beatle. One of the perks of being born in August, she turned 16 before her sophomore year began, so she got the car as a present. "Oh yes, your room! Come with me. I'll show you." She answered as she stood up. Ellie quickly stood and followed her. They walked out of the office and down a hall. They walked through a pair of doors that lead them outside, where a building was. Ellie assumed these were the dorms. As they walked inside, she could hear laughter, music, and other noises floating in the air. Ellie felt like she was in college, not high school, the more she saw of the school. Some of the doors were open and Ellie looked inside each one. Some students were watching TV, others talking animatedly to their friends. One girl was even practicing a dance. It all amazed her. There were common rooms on each floor and two huge bathrooms for the girls and boys. After going to the second floor, Ms. Williams stopped in front of a door, marked 222. As she knocked on the door and opened it, Ellie was shocked.

There sitting there was Noelle, with the same expression as Ellie. Ms. Williams turned to Ellie. "This is your roommate-""Noelle!" Ellie interrupted. She ran toward her and gave her a hug. Noelle hugged her back. Ms. Williams looked confused. "You know each other?" Noelle smiled at her. "We met earlier." Ms. Williams smiled at the two. "Well that's great. This is your home for the next three years Ellie." She smiled at them one more time before walking away, closing the door behind her. The girls looked at each other before breaking out into a happy shriek. "I cannot believe the luck I'm in right now. I thought my roommate was going to be lame." Noelle gasped. Ellie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Thanks. Now help me get my stuff out of my car." After about three trips back and forth from Ellie's car, all her stuff was in the dorm. Ellie fell back onto her bed and sighed. Noelle sat down on her bed across from her, grabbing her magazine in the process. Ellie sat up, taking the opportunity to look around the room.

She saw posters up of some bands Ellie liked up on Noelle's side of the room. Her bed had black and purple sheets on them, a black and purple Hello Kitty on the bed with her. She had pictures of friends or family on her dresser. There was a wardrobe next to the dresser, opened, filled with clothes. Ellie's side of the room was like a mirror of her side, only bare. In the corner on Ellie's side, there was a desk slash bookshelf. It had a few books in it, and a laptop on the desk. Ellie assumed it was Noelle's. Ellie smiled looking around. Noelle looked up from her magazine, arching an eyebrow at Ellie. "What?" she asked. Ellie just shook her head and smiled. "It's all just sinking in. I'm really here. It's not a dream. It feels good." Ellie looked over at her. Noelle smiled back. "I remember that feeling." Then she went back to reading her magazine. Ellie decided to start unpacking. Today was the first day of the rest of her high school years.


End file.
